


黑篮之异能军宠番外2017年生日贺文

by ZQHJ



Category: all黑, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M, all黑 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZQHJ/pseuds/ZQHJ
Summary: hello，有些小羞涩。第一次写小黄文，还一上来就6p，此刻我的心情是无比畅快的(๑•̀ω•́๑)虽说卡过来着的……写得不好请多多包涵，大家看着爽就行了o(*////▽////*)q以后肯定会越来越好的！嗯？你问以后还有没有？看我心情喽！（欢喜地转个圈。）所以说，到底是谁生日？奇迹终于吃到了黑子……该高兴的是他们吧？此处为小番外，和正文有关哦，不过防止剧透这里没放多少线，大家不要去死抠啊！（话说不是已经剧透了很多吗？）打这章文花了我一个半小时……大家也看到了字数，将近五千……第一次那么长一大章……哎哎，还把我弟弟吵醒了，大半夜爬起来问我：“姐姐你干嘛啊？”哼，姐姐会告诉你你姐姐我正在打小黄文吗？！告诉你你也不知道啊！于是我淡定，超级淡定地说：“酷爱碎吧！”不知道我的脸红了没有！能看到这里的人非常感谢支持！我一定会好好更文，不负大家的期待！毕竟r18这么难坎我都跨过了，情感戏什么的肯定没问题！（真的没问题？）嗯，可能，也没问题，的吧……（抹抹冷汗）感谢收看，这里是阿赢。注意，这不是完结！！2017.01.31哲也生日快乐！！！





	黑篮之异能军宠番外2017年生日贺文

黑子看着手中的信封，有些不明所以。  
用了狂野张扬的蔷薇色。  
是，赤司君的颜色……  
有什么事吗？  
为什么不用短讯呢？  
打开。  
——哲也，来天台——  
赤司。  
黑子歪头想了想，怎么也想不出究竟发生了什么。  
算了，就去天台吧。毕竟赤司君的命令，啊不，要求，他从来不会拒绝的啊。  
打开门，一眼就看见了地上的小兔娃娃，长着蓝色的眼睛，一眨不眨地看着黑子。  
黑子……  
是绿间君吧，这个兔子，是今天他的幸运物吗？  
弯腰，拣起兔子，一个小纸条掉落。黑子拣起纸条，只见上面写着：  
——今天的幸运物，特地为你准备的。——  
？？有什么地方不对？！  
不是应该是“才不是特地为你准备的”吗？？  
这不是绿间君吧？！  
还是绿间君被人穿了！  
——哦，还有，快去天台。——  
绿间。  
什么嘛，一个一个的，到底干什么啊？  
黑子压下心中的疑惑，耐着性子像天台走去。  
“黑子将军，”突然，一个男声显现，黑子转头，发现是一个没见过的人。  
“请穿上这件衣服，这是黄濑将军的要求。”捧着一套华丽的军装，与平时穿的不同，带着无与伦比的华贵，纵使还没有换上，黑子已经可以察觉，这是何等的迷人了。  
“这……到底是……”  
“黑子将军只需穿上便好。”男人将手中的衣服递给黑子，然后用戴着白色手套的手敬了一个礼，转身告退了。  
黑子无奈地摇摇头，找到一件换衣间换上了。  
看着军绿色的军装熨帖地贴在自己的身上，勾勒出姣好的上身线条和修长的腿，黑子眨眨眼，有些不敢相信。  
只是换了个风格的军装就完全不一样了呢。  
而且，好像更适合自己了。  
黄濑君，看样子比他自己还要了解他啊……  
突然，一个字条进入视线，黑子拿下口袋上的字条。  
——小黑子要快点到天台来哦！Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ 等着你！！——  
黄濑。  
接二连三地通知他去天台，纵使黑子再冷清，也产生兴趣了。  
那么就请让我来看看，你们究竟想要干什么……  
继续向着目的地迈进，这一次再没有任何阻拦。  
看着半掩着的门，黑子歪头，略微思考了一下，才推开门。  
没有人，入眼只有——  
一杯香草奶昔和一本——  
小麻衣写真集……  
它们依偎在一起，怎么看怎么诡异……  
黑子慢慢走过去，然后……  
然后就被套住了。  
套住了。  
住了。  
了。  
……  
“哈哈，逮到小黑子了！”  
并不想被逮到。  
“哲一定是看到我的小麻衣心动了才会被逮到的。”  
并没有。  
“才不是吧，黑仔是看到了香草奶昔，我就说这个管用吧！”  
好像是有那么一点。  
“啧，这么明显都会上当，一定是没有尽人事。”  
绿间君为什么我感觉你好像很高兴？  
拨动了一下头上的网，黑子仰头，看着把自己套住的奇迹的众人，冷着一张脸。  
“说实话我很生气，为什么要这样做呢？”  
“哲也很美味哦，这样。”  
那个神族之王正对着他，一红一金的眸子里满满的是趣味。  
“我很喜欢……”  
黑子不说话了，但是眼里分分明明表达出了他的想法。  
哼，就算你这么说，我也不会原谅你的赤司君！别以为我不知道这是你策划的！  
“药效也该发挥作用了吧？”  
赤司突然转头对黄濑说。  
黄濑微笑，点头。  
“那是当然，我可是按照小黑子的比例放的呢！”  
什么？什么药效？  
“今天不会让哲寂寞的。”青峰眯了眯眼，突然色气满满地对他说。  
不好意思他想回去。  
他可不可以倒带回到几分钟前，然后假装错过赤司的信，假装错过幸运物，假装错过军装，假装错过香草奶昔和麻衣写真集，进而假装错过奇迹的众人啊！！  
“哲也，今天，是个好日子。”赤司。  
“阳光很好。”绿间。  
“嗯，咔嚓咔嚓，适合，干一些……”紫原。  
“少儿不宜的事！o(*////▽////*)q”黄濑。  
“哲不用怕，我们已经做好了一切准备。”青峰。  
对不起，可是我还没有做好准备！  
“那个，我……”  
明显看出了黑子眼底的抗拒，赤司俯身，摸上他的脸，暗了眸光，“不许拒绝哦，哲也。我不允许……”  
“我们已经交往那么久了哎！我现在连吻都没亲到几个哎！！”  
黑子不说话，因为身体已经开始热了起来。  
开始了吗？那个所谓的药效？  
————  
就这么猝不及防。  
紫原撑起透明的防护罩，防住别人看到里面的状况。  
黄濑从随身空间里拿出一张床。  
绿间掏出瓶瓶罐罐，不知道装了什么。  
青峰和赤司一起将黑子从网里弄出来。  
黑子已经开始轻微地喘气了。  
他的眼神微微被浸润，似乎蒙上了一层雾气，但是仍是有那么一丝清明，带着军人的坚毅。  
赤司赞赏地看着他，轻柔地将他放在床上。  
“我亲爱的弟弟，别担心，不会伤到你的。”  
“呼，赤、赤司君……”黑子抬起手，软软地抓住了赤司的衣襟，“至少、至少，不要在这里啊……”  
他摇了摇头，似乎被药效湮没得无法思考。  
但本能还是告诉他，这个毫无遮拦的天台，纵使已经有了防护罩的保护，仍是不能作为纵欲之所的。  
“嘁，黄濑，你到底给哲放了多少药？”  
“没多少啦！就，一点点啊……”  
那药实在霸道，黑子仅存的一些理智瞬间被淹没，他抬起迷离的双眸，蓝色的清澈掳掠着所有人的理智。  
“唔！”突然触上皮肤的冰凉让黑子的眼中有了一丝清明，他皱起秀色的眉头，张了张嘴，却什么话也没有说。  
“哲也很难受吗？抱歉，只有这样才不会弄伤哲也。”  
毕竟，他们有五个人啊……  
高贵如赤司，竟然因为这事道歉了。  
黑子摇摇头，又点点头，不知想要表达什么。  
“哈！”突然又被握住柔软，黑子忍不微微蜷起身子，向后缩去，“赤司君……”  
“放松……”黄濑温柔地在他耳边低语，一边轻轻剥去黑子身上的军装。  
“小黑子穿着很好看哦！我的眼光果然不错，很适合小黑子啊！而且，更加迷人了……真想……艹哭小黑子啊！”  
超乎平常的色情的话从平时嬉皮笑脸的黄濑口中说出，让黑子产生一股不切实际的迷离感。  
他闭着眼睛，皱紧眉头，喘着气。  
“唔，黑仔，很美味哎……”手指处传来酥麻感，黑子不用睁眼转头，也知道了是紫原君正在舔舐他的手指。  
啊嗯，拜托……不要都一起上啊！  
黑子的脑袋热热的 什么也无法思考。  
“赤司，这个药可以的吧？”  
“可以。”  
黑子努力抬头，睁大眼睛，也只看见了褪去了绷带的绿间正捣鼓着药，纤长白皙的手指正挖着瓶子里的药膏，带着一丝诡异的糜烂。  
黑子来不及思考就又被一个狂野的吻锁住了所有呻吟。  
他好一会儿才回过神来，认出与自己濡沫相交的人是青峰君。  
青峰蛮横地撞进他的口腔，抓住他的舌头狠命地纠缠起来。  
一丝丝电流划过舌尖，撞击出耀人的火花。  
黑子只感觉自己的氧气一点一点被夺取，忙不迭调整起呼吸来。  
“大家看着都很着急啊？”  
赤司的声音响在耳边，下一刻，黑子只觉得自己飘浮了起来，而对他动手动脚的众人也一起升空。  
“哲也的后面可不能被冷落啊。”  
“可以开始了。”  
伴随着绿间的淡淡的仿佛不着情欲的嗓音，黑子突然感觉自己的后方探入了一丝冰凉，异物的入侵让他不适地皱起来眉。  
眉头在下一秒被抚平，但紧接着的，是更加粗大的入侵。  
仿佛为了应和下方，黑子感觉青峰的吻更激烈了，几乎吻得他舌头发麻。  
不、不行了……  
“嗯，小黑子的这里不能冷落……”将黑子脱了个半光的黄濑转移阵地，对着无人占领的领土宣誓主权。  
下一秒，一股温热就包围了他的脆弱，惊得黑子差掉缴械投降。  
然而后方的手指也依旧在增加中，并不断地按揉着他的内壁，探索着敏感之所。  
黑子听到赤司的轻笑。  
他努力想睁开眼睛看看赤司，却又被另一阵酥麻感刺激得头皮发麻。  
“嗯，黑仔的小樱桃……”  
嗯啊……已经、不行了……  
黑子的眼角溢出泪珠。  
他抬手想推开身上的青峰，却连动一根手指的力气都没有了。  
终于，青峰退去，黑子有了一丝喘息，尽管下方依旧难耐。  
“哲的吻技越来越好了，已经能够自如换气了。”  
然而黑子的嘴唇却因发麻而无法闭合，一丝晶莹剔透的唾沫流下，更增添了几分淫糜。  
黑子已经不知道自己究竟深处何处了。  
好像在大海中沉浮，没有方向。  
“已经可以了。”  
“干得好，真太郎。”  
黑子感到自己的腰突然被一双滚烫的手搂住，他还未适应这突如其来的味道，赤司的声音就骤然响在耳边。  
“我要进来了，哲也。”  
什么？！  
“啊！”  
被一下子穿透了……  
黑子忍不住发出呻吟，本就迷离的眼神一下子无神了起来，呆愣愣地盯着一望无际的天空。  
“哲也，我要动了哦。”  
只是提醒了一句，下一秒，剧烈的运动就将黑子的羞耻一点一点撕碎。  
“唔！啊哈！不……赤、赤司君……嗯，不要……！”  
甜美的感觉从灵魂深处激荡而出，逐渐将他整个人包围。黑子只感觉身体越来越热，耳边的声音也忽轻忽重。  
空闲下来的嘴止不住发出甜腻的喊叫，赤司只觉得在场的所有人都更加狂暴了几分。  
啧啧，我的哲也啊，你可真够迷人的。  
“哲也真厉害，但是太大声可是会被听见的哦。”倾在耳边低语，赤司故意坏笑道。  
黑子的眼神瞬间回神，看着可以看到外边的天台，不远处还传来嬉戏打闹声，黑子不禁升起了一股羞耻感，脸也越发红润，竟是连小脚趾都可爱地蜷缩了起来。  
“哎哎，是我还不够努力吗？竟然把我无视得这么彻底，看来我也要更努力才行啊！”不满的声音从低下传来，不用看就知道是黄濑。  
似乎为了应证自己的诺言，黄濑将手也握上黑子的半身，卖命地套弄起来。  
“唔，不要……！呜……饶了我……！”  
轻柔的吻突然落下，轻轻地舔舐着他的嘴角，黑子意识到是绿间时，还未来得及多想，就又被出现在手中的滚烫夺去了注意。  
“哲，帮我一下吧。”  
被引导着上下移动，黑子只感觉那东西越来越大，热量隔着肌肤直直地传到了他的心里。  
呜……他要疯了……  
嗯……停下……停下啊……  
“嗯，这边变得好红啊，越来越好吃了……哦，对了，还有那边……”  
已经记不清是什么时候停止的了。只记得一次又一次突破底线的刺激，让他整个人无法思考。  
当赤司在他体内释放的时候，他险些晕厥过去，不过很快，被绿间的一个治愈术恢复了体力。  
那个时候他真想踹绿间一脚，但紧接着来的撞击生生将他的理智再一次剥离。  
一次又一次，不知道哭泣过几次，求饶过几次。  
初次品尝禁果的黑子，再五个人的联手进攻下，就是再强大，也招架不住啊。  
实在不想吐槽青峰那蛮冲直撞的冲劲。  
更不想吐槽绿间君伴随着运动深入的手指。  
还有黄濑慢条斯理的轻插撩拨。  
对对，特别是最后紫原君的深入。  
那九浅一深的技巧，真的没练过吗？  
黑子闭上眼，激烈地喘息着。  
耳边是五个人轻微的喘气声，黑子知道他们犹有余力，不过看到他实在承受不住了才停下。  
良久，黑子才从情潮中缓过神来。  
看着夕阳西垂，橙黄色的天空渲染了整个温暖，黑子撑起身子，看着奇迹五人。  
“说实话我很生气，你们根本就没有征求我的意见……”  
“哲也生气了？”  
“哇塞！生气的小黑子也好可爱啊！！小黑子小天使！”  
“哲不是也很爽吗？”  
“黑仔别生气 给你吃美味棒……”  
“切，我是听到今天水瓶座的人适合做一些剧烈运动才过来帮忙的……”  
“哼！赤司君我生不生气不是很明显吗？”  
“黄濑君对不起我一点都不可爱！！”  
“青峰君让我爽到了还真是谢谢你了！！”  
“紫原君请不要一脸无辜！”  
“还有绿间君也请不要再拿星座当借口了！你明明一脸享受！！”  
……  
奇迹五人怂了，一点话也不敢说了。  
黑子气鼓鼓地瞪着眼睛看着他们。  
“咳。”堂堂的神族之王赤司，也会有今天这么无奈的一天啊。  
稍微，有点小看哲也的脾气了呢？  
今天真的做得太过分了吗？  
“哲也。把衣服穿上吧，很冷的。”虽然神族人并不会着凉。  
黑子看着赤司一脸正色的样子，仔细地盯着，半晌，最终无奈地换上衣服。  
“赤司君不要以为这样我就会原谅……”、你……  
“哲也，生日快乐。”  
什么？！  
赤司君刚刚，说了什么？  
“哲/黑子/小黑子/黑仔，生日快乐！”  
一束巨大的烟花在空中绽放，横跨几族，只见上面用着人族大陆通用语写着：黑子哲也，生日快乐！  
泪水湿润眼眶，黑子收回展望的视线，转头看着奇迹五人。  
他们站在一起，向着他微笑。  
“以后的日子也要一起。我们约好了。”  
“好……”  
声音微微哽咽，黑子抬手擦拭着眼角。  
“我们一直在一起。”  
『完』

**Author's Note:**

> hello，有些小羞涩。  
第一次写小黄文，还一上来就6p，此刻我的心情是无比畅快的(๑•̀ω•́๑)  
虽说卡过来着的……  
写得不好请多多包涵，大家看着爽就行了o(*////▽////*)q以后肯定会越来越好的！  
嗯？你问以后还有没有？看我心情喽！（欢喜地转个圈。）  
所以说，到底是谁生日？奇迹终于吃到了黑子……该高兴的是他们吧？  
此处为小番外，和正文有关哦，不过防止剧透这里没放多少线，大家不要去死抠啊！（话说不是已经剧透了很多吗？）  
打这章文花了我一个半小时……大家也看到了字数，将近五千……第一次那么长一大章……  
哎哎，还把我弟弟吵醒了，大半夜爬起来问我：“姐姐你干嘛啊？”  
哼，姐姐会告诉你你姐姐我正在打小黄文吗？！告诉你你也不知道啊！  
于是我淡定，超级淡定地说：“酷爱碎吧！”  
不知道我的脸红了没有！  
能看到这里的人非常感谢支持！  
我一定会好好更文，不负大家的期待！毕竟r18这么难坎我都跨过了，情感戏什么的肯定没问题！（真的没问题？）嗯，可能，也没问题，的吧……（抹抹冷汗）  
感谢收看，这里是阿赢。  
注意，这不是完结！！  
2017.01.31  
哲也生日快乐！！！


End file.
